The Things We Share
by Beyond the Bedroom
Summary: Carlisle had been very generous in sharing his passions and teachings to his nephew and adopted son. Is it now Edward's time to return the favor? Entry for Beyond the Bedroom - Three points of view.


**Title:** The Things We Share

 **Summary:** Carlisle had been very generous in sharing his passions and teachings to his nephew and adopted son. Is it now Edward's time to return the favor? Entry for Beyond the Bedroom - Three points of view.

 **Pairing** : Carlisle/Esme/Edward; Edward/Bella/Carlisle

 **Rating** : M

 **Word Count** : 9,293

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **CPOV**

A soft moan broke the relative quiet of the cavernous living room. My eyes opened to meet the brilliant green glance of my nephew and adopted son, before he quickly looked away. He was clearly struggling; cheeks flushed and jaw muscles clenched. I took in these small details of his expression before looking down at the source of the sound that had broken us out of our concentration.

My hands caressed the round ass pointed up toward the ceiling, bouncing as my dick disappeared into the wet folds below. Esme moaned again, and I felt her clench around me, her orgasm coming on fast. Reluctantly, I slowed my pace and pinched her hip, distracting her with the sharp pain. Her legs stilled, while her neck continued to rock, the movement sending smaller vibrations down her spine, so I still felt her trembling.

"If you come before he does, you won't like the consequences," I warned.

Her response was immediate; her head began moving faster over Edward's cock, her cheeks hollowing more sharply. He hissed and grabbed her auburn hair in one fist while reaching around her right elbow with his other hand to fondle a free-hanging breast. Careful not to disturb her balance, Edward kneaded her nipple between two fingers. She was not distracted by this attention and continued to administer a world-class blowjob while I fucked her.

"That's a good little whore," I encouraged, punctuating each word with a forceful thrust back into her calmed cunt. "We can't disappoint our boy, can we?"

Esme detached her lips from Edward's cock for just a moment to nod before returning her attention to him, licking his shaft adoringly. She carefully shifted her balance to one hand and started using the other to massage his balls. I watched her delicate fingers move carefully over him, expertly finding the sensitive places.

"Fuck," Edward hissed, giving me the signal that I no longer had to restrain myself.

I returned both hands to Esme's hips and let go of everything I was holding back. Her walls gripped me, and I closed my eyes as I felt my balls tighten. I felt her body stretch and push back onto my hips as she straightened up from all fours to press her back against my chest. My continued thrusts now pressed against her favorite angle and she screamed in pleasure.

"You are so fucking hot, Esme," Edward praised, satisfaction oozing in his deep voice. I didn't have to look to know he had come all over her full tits.

The image, combined with the tight grasp of her climax around my cock triggered my own release. Every orgasm I shared with Esme was fantastic, the electricity taking over my body in a soft shower that took nearly all thought with it as the shudder moved through my brain and every muscle down to my toes.

I opened my eyes to see Edward taking the spent woman in his arms, carrying her to the guest bathroom where he would provide the aftercare she had so well earned.

I smiled at them as I relished in my afterglow: the boy I loved as a son and the woman who was so much more than a lover to both of us. I remembered how it was for me when I was his age: when sex was so new and exciting that it took over my mind completely. That all-encompassing passion that could rock your entire body from an innocent touch.

Or had I stolen that from him when I introduced him to the lifestyle I enjoyed?

The unpleasant thought ate away at my lingering afterglow, and I scowled at the pile of discarded clothing on the living room floor. I folded Esme's dress, placing it on a sofa cushion before peering under the furniture to find her discarded panties. After taking care of our guest's things, I grabbed Edward's and my clothes, walking them to the laundry shoot and then headed to my master bathroom. The scalding hot water relaxed my tensed muscles, but couldn't stop the memories replaying or questions forming in my mind.

Maybe becoming a father had changed me, and I was just starting to realize it. No one needed to tell me that I wasn't an ideal parental figure. Yet, for some reason, my sister Elizabeth had named me Edward's guardian. Perhaps she knew that even though my choices weren't exactly society's ideals, I would do anything to give him a good life. I had loved the boy as if he were my own from the moment I had held the screaming baby in my arms eighteen years ago.

When my sister died, I promised myself that I could put aside my own needs, to keep him from witnessing my deviant side. I would never have consciously introduced him to this lifestyle. But, it turns out that there may be more to nature in our preferences. Like any good parent in the new millennium, I monitored Edward's online activity. The boy's search history actually taught me a few things.

Still, I waited for his eighteenth birthday before I introduced him to Esme. She and I were fucking on the kitchen table next to his birthday cake, complete with glittering candles when he walked in the door. To my own surprise, I became more turned on when his eyes widened and then darkened at the sight of me pounding into her.

Esme had encouraged him in that sweet voice of hers, telling him how handsome he was and asking him if he liked what he saw. I had no doubt that he had experience before that night, but I could tell the pleasure she gave him was something he had only been fantasizing about. He showed no guilt or shame when she asked him to show her how much he liked it. We took her separately that night, and I let him have Esme to herself all of the next day.

Yeah, who wouldn't like to be eighteen again? Esme assured me that though his recovery time was impressively short, he had ways to go before he matched my skill and control.

There were others, of course, but my sweet friend was the woman who did more than fuck Edward. She took him under her wing while submitting to his every sexual whim. She taught him what she personally needed and how he could read a woman's body to anticipate and fulfill her desires.

She also helped me manage my anxieties about my unexpected role as a father. In that way, her role of fuck buddy quickly morphed into much more. I was beginning to wonder if I had fallen in love with Esme, then she dropped the news that she would be moving out of the area. She was being pulled away by both a new job offer that was an undeniable opportunity and family needs that she couldn't ignore.

As I entered the living room again, the two of them were holding hands with their heads pressed together. Edward's hair was still glistening with water droplets, but Esme's had been carefully blow-dried into soft waves. He had changed into sweat pants and a U-W t-shirt, while she had slipped on her green dress. The image of the two of them whispering to each other was so sweet; I doubted anyone looking at them now could have guessed what the three of us had been doing minutes earlier.

Seeing me, Edward stood up and nodded, before heading to his room. Though he and Esme loved each other, it was nothing like the connection she and I shared. I had known her longer, and despite his maturity, there were some things a woman needed that an eighteen-year-old could not relate to.

I slid next to her on the couch and pulled her into my side. "I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled her gentle smile, but a certain sadness filled her golden eyes as she looked up into my face. "Then come with me," she said.

"If you still want me to come after Edward graduates, I will," I promised.

She nodded. We had gone over this before, and despite her revealing how much our separation would hurt her, she would always choose what was best for our young companion, just as I would. He was just starting his junior year at college, and the University of Washington had one of the best education programs in the country. The fact that he had chosen to continue to live with me while pursuing his dream of teaching English told me that he needed the family support I gave him, as unconventional as it was.

"You know I'll be there for both of you whenever you need me," she said.

I snorted. "As beautiful as you are, my dear, I don't think Skype will be enough to satisfy any of us."

Her eyes filled with a new expression, which If I didn't know better, I would have called pity.

"A computer screen would never do either of you justice," she agreed. "But, I wasn't talking about sex. I can still be your friend, even if I'm not your regular lover for a while. Keep that in mind; I'll be there for you whenever you need a woman's perspective."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure why she was saying this. I was suspicious that Edward had shared something with her he hadn't yet told me.

Esme slipped the fingers of her right hand between mine while tracing the lines of my veins with her left index finger. The act was so much more intimate than anything we had done that night. I could feel my heart pick up and wondered if she'd be able to notice the change in my blood through the white skin on the back of my hand.

"He's growing up," she commented, still staring at my hand rather than my face. "He deserves to know first-hand what you and I have."

I nodded. It was something I had thought about quite a bit, actually. When I was growing up, everyone had vanilla relationships first because the other side wasn't something people talked about. I had been frustrated and horny as a teenager, but I also got to experience puppy love, and even cared about a few women before I let my shadow-self emerge and take control. Could a person go the other way? Could you discover innocence while the contents of Pandora's Boxlay spilled around you?

As if she were able to hear my silent questions, Esme finally looked into my eyes and smiled, her gaze an invitation to Elysium.

"There's no one in the world I trust more than you, Carlisle," she told me. "And I know Edward is right to feel the same way. Promise me that for both of our sakes you'll trust yourself."

I frowned. "What is all of that supposed to mean?" I asked, uncomfortable with the idea that my lover and my nephew could be keeping something from me.

"He'll tell you soon," she said. No doubt anticipating that I would argue, she distracted me as effectively as only she could, meeting my lips and allowing me to drown in the taste of hers one last time before breaking away and standing to leave. I walked her to her car and stood in the cold night air, watching her take the curves of our long, wooded driveway until her taillights disappeared.

Edward was standing in the foyer when I made it back into the house. His still damp hair was sticking up in all directions, a sure sign he'd been pulling at it. I smirked at him, and a mirror expression was reflected back at me as his hands returned to his sides and the tension left his shoulders.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

 _That didn't take long,_ I thought to myself, with a pang for Esme. She hadn't even been gone for five minutes, and I was already thinking about talking to her again, to tell her she had been right. Of course, I still didn't know exactly what she was right about.

"Of course," I gestured toward the kitchen, and we both headed there. I poured us each a Scotch as he settled on a stool at the island counter. I handed him his glass and raised my own. "To Esme," I said as we clinked each other's crystals.

"To Esme," he repeated with a smile. "A woman with a great mind, a great body, and an even greater heart."

I nodded in agreement and took a sip. As the liquor burned my throat, I felt Edward's green eyes burning into mine.

"So, what is it you have to tell me?" I prompted.

Edward's hands went to his hair again, his gaze going fuzzy. He put his glass down and took a deep breath before speaking. "I've met someone."

I could feel my cheeks stretching as I broke out into a grin. "That's great," I said. "Does she live anywhere nearby?"

Edward shook his head no, and then caught himself. "I mean, I met someone, Carlisle," he repeated. "Not online or through a club; she's someone I met on campus."

I quirked a brow. Edward and I had discussed how important it was to practice discretion. College girls were certainly tempting, but it was too often true that they weren't ready to know what they wanted or how to keep their mouths shut.

"I know what you're thinking," Edward said, a muscle in his jaw twitched, and he paused, carefully choosing his words. "It's true that she's not experienced in the kind of things we do, but I know that she could be very willing to try."

"How exactly do you know that?" I replied, trying to maintain my calm. It was becoming clear that the girl he was telling me about hadn't just appeared on his radar. I wasn't used to being taken my surprise, and Edward had never withheld something like this from me before.

Rather than answer me, Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and touched the screen a few times. Wordlessly, he handed it to me, as an unfamiliar app opened. I took in the blue heading of the screen, which was mostly filled with text before a few words jumped out at me.

"What is this?" I asked, scrolling down on the page. Obviously, I knew it was some kind of erotica, but I didn't understand how it related to the girl Edward had just been telling me about, unless… I got lost in a few descriptive paragraphs, feeling my spent cock begin to stir. I looked up from the screen to see Edward grinning at me.

"Pretty hot, isn't it?" he smirked. "I have to admit there are even a few ideas that hadn't ever occurred to me before."

I started to speak, but the words came out embarrassingly hoarse. I cleared my throat and then took a few breaths to bring oxygen back to my brain before starting again. "It's very interesting reading," I said, trying to sound more detached than I felt, "But if she is sharing this kind of thing with her classmates, I think it proves my point about discretion."

Edward shook his head. "Trust me, Carlisle," he said. "If she were public about writing this, I wouldn't be talking to you about her. Hell, I probably wouldn't even be talking to her myself."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," I put the phone down and crossed my arms. But, my fingers were twitching to pick it up again to delve further into the dirty mind that had painted those scenes.

Edward explained that he had been paired with a freshman, Bella Swan, in his English 101 course, a requirement he had been putting off taking. He described her as a shy brunette with a heart-shaped face and chocolate brown eyes. They had each written comparative essays about the experience of listening to digital music versus nostalgic methods like CDs. (God, I was old. Who knew CDs were nostalgic?) This led to a friendly conversation about their favorite bands, and Bella had agreed to meet Edward outside of class to help him with his writing.

He described all the unconscious signals Bella had been giving off, not just that she found him attractive, but that she might want him in the way he wanted to be with her: dominating and in control, perhaps even a bit exhibitionist. The final clue that had given Edward the confidence to pursue her romantically and sexually was in the web-browsing history of the laptop she left open while they were studying together.

"I believe some may consider that a breach of trust, Edward," I interrupted his story.

"I've given her plenty of other reasons to trust me," he replied, completely calm. "And from the stories she's written, I think I needed to discover her desires this way. She's not certain enough of herself to ask directly, but I feel I have a pretty good idea of what's important to her outside of the bedroom, and in it."

I swallowed, trying to calm myself. From everything Edward had told me, this girl sounded not only perfect for him, but for us. Nagging guilt flickered in the back of my mind again, wondering if I had selfishly made it impossible for the former to be true without the latter.

"When did you start sleeping with her?" I asked.

The tips of Edward's ears turned red. His voice was not as loud or as confident as it had been when he answered. "I wanted you to meet her before we took that step," he said.

"Why?" Though I felt I didn't need to ask, I did.

"I think that this girl could be special, Carlisle," he answered. "And I want to do this right. I don't want to start something a certain way and then try to change it into what works for me, what I really want. I want to be careful, but honest from the start."

Pride filled my heart as I smiled at the young man. I didn't even bother to ask what Bella's body was like before agreeing that he should invite her home for dinner that weekend.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Don't be nervous," Edward commanded, offering me his hand as I stepped out of his Volvo.

"I'm not nervous," I retorted, bringing my chin up defiantly. Unfortunately, this cocky gesture made me look up to the glass and steel-façade of the beautiful house in front of me. My breath shook, and I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful house, nestled into ancient looking pine trees. I turned to look back toward the road, but I couldn't even see it from the twisting driveway.

"It's like we're in another universe," I whispered reverently.

Edward rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand, making me turn my attention back to him. "We are," he said. "You're absolutely safe here, but I promise to return you to the other world as soon as you want me to."

I bit my lip to keep from asking what that meant. Part of me was already certain that I would never want to leave once I stepped over the threshold of his home, but I was still afraid that somehow everything was about to change. Edward's green eyes were burning into mine, and I knew he was trying to convey so much more than the surface meaning of his words. The familiar electricity that thrummed through my body whenever he made contact with my skin was scrambling my thoughts.

"Let's go inside," Edward said. "Carlisle can't wait to meet you."

I smiled, and for the first time in my life, the idea of meeting someone new calmed my nerves. Edward had told me so much about the man that had raised him since his parents' death that I felt like I already knew Carlisle Cullen. Still, it isn't every day you meet your first real boyfriend's family.

I swallowed as Edward opened the massive, ornately carved, wooden front door and I stepped inside a foyer lined with natural, gray tile. The sound of my own footsteps on the stone calmed me. Just a few years ago, I probably would have tripped three times in as many feet, but I had worked hard to learn to move carefully and gracefully to combat my natural clumsiness.

"This is beautiful," I said, gesturing to the naturally waterproof entryway. "And a good idea in rainy Washington."

Edward grinned as he helped me slide my coat off my shoulders. I was glad I had dressed a little nicer than my usual class attire of jeans or sweats. I self-consciously smoothed my blue dress, which was silly because folds were an intentional part of the wrap design. My fingers played with the bow at my hip that kept the soft cotton closed.

I felt the heat from Edward's body behind me before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "You are beautiful," he whispered into my ear, making gooseflesh rise on my neck before he turned away to hang up our jackets.

The sexual tension between us was beginning to feel like an environmental hazard. We had been on several dates, not counting the hours we spent together in class and studying together in the library. But, so far, Edward had not tried anything more than kissing me. The man was so skilled at kissing that should have been enough, but every night when we said goodbye I was practically dying to fall to my knees and beg him to touch me.

Instead, I stayed up late, typing illicit fantasies and turning them into stories I posted on my secret fanfiction account. One blush led to another as I willed the thought of my guilty-hobby away. I couldn't imagine what Edward would think of me if he knew some of the scenes I had imagined after he left me alone and wanting.

The now familiar crooked grin grew as he caught me red-faced, though thankfully he could have no idea what I was thinking. I was relieved when he didn't ask me about it. Instead, he grasped my hand firmly in his and pulled me into the house.

I was looking around like a tourist in a big city, my neck tilted back as I took in the massive windows and followed the lines of the exposed beams to the angled ceiling dotted with skylights. The dappled light through the ever-present raindrops gave the space an unexpected softness and warmth. I managed to remember to close my mouth when Edward came to a stop, and I was face to face with the second, most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on.

There was no question Edward and Carlisle came from the same, very blessed gene pool. His uncle had the same strong jaw and full lips. Though his eyes were icy-blue, they were the same shape as Edward's emerald eyes and full of the same hunger and mystery that had first captured me when I met the man who still held my hand.

"Fuck me," I thought. I held my breath for a second, afraid I may have let it slip out loud, but Carlisle's warm smile assured me I hadn't humiliated myself that much, yet. I exhaled slowly, trying to keep my spinning mind from how much I wanted to make that a literal request. I could feel the heat returning to my cheeks as I lowered my gaze to Edward's fingers still intertwined with mine. I leaned into him, hoping he'd somehow show me what to do.

Edward's free hand grazed my cheek, and I raised my eyes to his now familiar face. I watched him blink several times as he watched me, without saying a word. Somehow, standing in silence, one handsome man stroking my face while I could feel the eyes of the other on me brought me to a place of calm.

I was still completely lost in Edward's gaze, his eyes not wavering from mine when he spoke. "Carlisle," his lips formed the words and I was unable to turn away, "This is my Bella."

I had been red-faced before, but Edward's possessive phrase made the blush spread all over my body.

"Welcome, Bella," Carlisle's voice was husky. It wasn't until after he spoke that I was able to break away from Edward's gaze, burning with embarrassment for being so rude during my introduction. However, I was surprised to find that Carlisle was no longer looking at my face. I gasped as I watched his burning eyes travel along my body, taking in my chest, waist, and hips all the way down my legs and then back up again.

I was even more shocked to realize that the overwhelming reaction to catching him checking me out so fully was hope that I met his expectation. I probably should have been shocked or embarrassed. But, I couldn't deny the feeling of relief and pleasure when Carlisle licked his lips as he returned his gaze to my breasts and didn't bother to look away.

Edward let out a small chuckle, distracting me and turning my attention back to my handsome date. I was sure my eyes were full of questions, because he shook his head as if denying a request before asking me if I was ready for dinner.

As if some spell had been broken, the atmosphere shifted, and we headed toward the kitchen. I insisted on helping, which made Carlisle smile and Edward practically beam as if I was a treasure he had found and brought home. It eased my tension to have something to do with my hands, and I concentrated on being careful chopping vegetables for a salad as Carlisle stood on the opposite side of the kitchen, finishing some steaks while Edward poured our wine.

"Edward told me that you're a fan of classic literature," Carlisle offered to start a conversation.

"I'm a fan of all literature," I said with a smile, relieved to have a comfortable topic.

As we ate, the three of us debated which novel were most overrated, then shifted into defending each of our choices for best-sellers that would live to defy the critics and eventually be considered literature. I earned matching smirks for my claim that lusty vampires could be metaphors for human frailty and global economic injustice, but I was too comfortable with both of them to backpedal.

Edward was refilling my wine glass for the second time when Carlisle stood up and started to gather the empty plates.

"Let me help you," I insisted, starting to rise out of my chair, but Carlisle shook his head placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked around my chair.

"I insist," he stated. "Why don't you and Edward go relax in the living room while I clean up?"

I smiled up at Carlisle, recognizing the same stubborn tone of voice that Edward got when I resisted his gentlemanly gestures like holding out my chair or opening a door for me.

Edward was already standing and offering me a hand, so I reluctantly stepped away from the clean-up. I looked back over my shoulder, catching Carlisle smile at me from the open kitchen. It made me feel less guilty to see he didn't seem to mind managing the dishes, and that we'd all still be in the same area.

There was a step down into the living room, which was lined on either side with the most comfortable looking overstuffed couches I had ever seen. Edward sunk down into one on the far side of the room and pulled me down with him, so I landed in his lap, our chests pressed together.

"Edward," I gasped in surprise.

"I can't keep my hands off you another second," he growled and captured my lips with his.

Like anytime we kissed, I was incapable of thinking of anything except how fantastic his mouth felt on mine and the taste of him. That is, I was incapable of anything but those thoughts until I felt something hard pressing into me, between my legs that were open on either side of Edward's lap.

I let out an involuntary groan, and Edward detached from my mouth, moving to kiss my neck, his fingers ghosting over my shoulders as he shifted his hips to push into me. If it hadn't happened so fast, I'd like to think I would have remembered that we weren't technically alone. However, before I could stop myself, I was kissing him back, moving my lips over his stubbled jaw and running my hands through his hair.

"Yes," he hissed. "That's good, Bella, let yourself feel."

Feeling was all I could do. My eyes closed as he nibbled along my collarbones. I wasn't aware of him releasing my hips, but when I felt his hands again, they were sliding up my thighs underneath my skirt. The gentleness of his touch became strong and urgent when he made his way to my ass. He kneaded my flesh through my lace panties, and I said a silent prayer of thanks that I had chosen something that was sexy even though I had been afraid of the pattern showing through my dress.

"I've wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on you, my Bella," Edward growled. "Tell me that you've wanted it, too. Tell me I'm not wrong about you."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, my eyes rolling up into my head as I caught a glance of the raindrops on the skylight above us. "I thought I was going to die if you didn't touch me like this soon."

He laughed, and I felt myself blush with my own hyperbole. My mind cleared just enough to realize that I didn't hear the water running in the kitchen sink anymore. I started to move off Edward's lap, not wanting to embarrass ourselves when Carlisle came into the room.

Edward held me still, and I met his gaze with a question. "Don't you dare move, Miss Swan," he growled. "I'm not nearly finished with you, yet."

I giggled at his mock anger and was rewarded with one of Edward's heart-stopping smiles. He slowed a bit, moving his hands back to my face and neck as we kissed each other deeply. Every once in a while, he would cup my ears as he pushed my hair back over my shoulder. I honestly don't know how I had managed to wait so long to experience this.

I had fooled around with a few guys before, but something about the way Edward touched me and gave me significant little looks allowed meto lose myself fullyin the experience of his body and mine. The little voice of anxiety, doubting whether I was desirable or if I was doing things right was completely silent. Everything was silent, I was too lost in the feelings to allow any of the other four senses to make too much of an impact in my brain.

That was until I heard the unmistakable sound of a glass being placed on the coffee table feet from us.

My eyelids that had been so heavy I could barely keep them open snapped back, and I turned to meet Carlisle's smiling face as he leaned back into the cushions of the matching sofa on the other side of the room. My breath caught, and I waited for him to do something, though I wasn't sure what. The voice of my shame insisted that he must be disgusted at what he had seen, and would probably kick me out of his house for acting like such a slut.

However, his eyes were gentle, and he was still smiling.

Edward's finger traced my jaw before hooking under my chin to turn my gaze back to him. There was absolutely no embarrassment in his expression. He looked proud. Of what, I wondered? That he had tricked me into making a fool of myself. Before I could spiral down that negative thought too far, Edward spoke again, his voice full of gentle encouragement.

"You're absolutely safe here, Bella," he repeated his promise from when he first arrived. "All of you have to do is be yourself."

His lips found my neck again, and he explored my skin with soft kisses and gentle nibbles. I was too tense to enjoy it at first, my eyes focused on the buttons of Carlisle's shirt across the room. I didn't feel safe; my heart was racing, and the adrenaline that was a pleasant rush a few moments ago was urging my muscles to either fight or take flight.

"Beautiful," it was Carlisle's voice that distracted me enough to break away from the tiny threads holding his shirt closed to his face. The same gentle smile was there. "You're perfect, Bella," he whispered across the quiet room. "Who you are is perfect."

I shuddered in my next breath and tears pricked my eyes. His words unlocked something deep inside me I had kept hidden even from myself. I wasn't even sure what it was, but I was overwhelmed by euphoria at its release. Just like that, my muscles relaxed and the fear disappeared.

I believed I was safe.

"You are perfect," Edward's words caused a chill over my heated skin as his breath hit the moisture his tongue had left a moment before. "I knew you would be, Bella. I knew it would be great between us."

When he captured my mouth again, I kissed him back, moaning a little when his tongue swiped against my lips. I opened to give him access, and Edwards' hands again disappeared from my skin.

I stiffened slightly when I felt him pulling at the knot at my waist. It wouldn't take much to have my dress fall open. Allowing another man to watch while Edward and I made out was one thing, but could I really get naked in front of him?

"Please," Edward whispered as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Let him see how beautiful you are. He's been dying to see you, baby."

I met Carlisle's gaze again, and he nodded in encouragement. I inhaled deeply before giving Edward a small nod. His smile was triumphant and just the slightest bit smug, like what he always wanted, and never doubted would be his, had finally been awarded to him. With one sure tug, the ties of my dress fell away. I realized he'd been able to undress me whenever he wanted; it had been my permission that was the key.

The thought was enough to give me the confidence to look back at Carlisle as Edward pushed the cotton open, revealing my lace bra and panties, as well as every inch of skin between them. The bulge in Carlisle's pants grew, and he palmed himself. The sight, combined with the feeling of Edward's hardness grinding into my thigh, burned away the last of my fears that I wouldn't be good enough.

I felt like my bones were melting, and there was no tension left in my muscles when Edward hooked one of his long fingers into the cup of my bra and pulled it down. My nipple hardened as the cool air hit it, and I ran my hands through Edward's hair again, pulling him toward me, eager to feel his mouth on my breast.

But rather than the eager sucking I was ready for, Edward only grazed my hard nub with his lips before turning his head and speaking to Carlisle, whose eyes were so dark and hooded with desire I had to think and remember what color they were.

"Do you think I can make our baby come, Carlisle?" he asked, and I felt his smile against my stomach before he dipped his tongue in my belly button as I leaned back, feeling slightly dizzy as my head fell back into space. Edward held me firmly with his knees, and I knew I was in no risk of falling. I was just more on display. He had both cups of my bra pulled down, his fingers cupping the sides of my breasts while his thumbs massaged each nipple. "Wouldn't you love to see that? She's probably even more beautiful when she has an orgasm, don't you think?"

"Hmmm…" Carlisle answered with a moan that was full of both satisfaction and curiosity. "It's hard to imagine her more beautiful." He paused as his gaze traveled all over my body. I felt a tingle in my belly and Edward thrust his hips under me, making me cry out. I was more turned on than I had ever been in my life; I had no doubt that I could come without Edward even touching my pussy, but I was so desperate for him to touch me there.

"I told you she was perfect," Edward smiled up at me. His hands left my breasts, and I bit my lip to keep from protesting. He chuckled, and the movement made me grind against him in a new way. The tension between my thighs was growing, and I didn't know if I could take much more of the teasing. Edward's fingers found the clasp of my bra and the fabric fell away from my chest, coming to rest on my bent elbows.

It was only then that I realized I was grasping Edward's shirt in my hands. I was surprised I hadn't ripped it off him. How could I be so turned on I didn't notice that both of the men who were driving me to previously unknown desire were sitting there completely clothed?

My head snapped up as Carlisle said my name.

"Bella," his tone was husky and quiet. "Would you let me watch you come? Would you share that special gift with me? I'd like to see Edward make love to you."

It was the last part that was my complete undoing. If either one of them had talked about fucking me, I probably would have let that doubting voice take over my mind. But, at that moment, I was certain of three facts. One, that I was loved by Edward. Second, that I was worthy of that love. And third, I was no longer afraid or ashamed of that part of myself I'd been told all my life to hide.

I crushed my lips to Edward's, and he kissed me back with renewed joy and passion. His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt myself truly falling now, gasping as our combined weight came down on the cushions and Edward hovered above me.

"My darling, girl," he whispered, now stroking his face. "You won't regret this. You're going to be so happy you gave yourself to us."

I nervously looked back at Carlisle, not sure of myself or what was happening, but I relaxed when I saw that he was still sitting, continuing to just watch. He wasn't moving toward us, in fact, his arms were stretched out along the batch of the couch, his hands gripping the cushions as if he was holding himself in place. He smiled encouragingly before lifting his chin to bring my attention back to Edward.

I almost missed the sight of Edward sliding out of his shirt, revealing a muscled chest with skin so smooth it looked like porcelain. He winked at me as he tossed the shirt aside and started sliding out his pants and boxers. His cock jutted out in front of him, and I couldn't take my eyes off the weeping tip. Edward slid my panties off, tossing them toward Carlisle. I had no idea if he caught them because I was too busy watching Edward as he opened up a drawer in the coffee table, pulling out a condom.

I was relieved as he slid it on, realizing that I was beyond thinking about asking him to wear one.

We were staring into each other's eyes as he slid into me for the first time. I had never felt more complete than the moment his fullness stretched me, and we began to move together.

"Is she tight?" Carlisle called from his seat.

"You feel like heaven, Bella," Edward answered by addressing me. "I knew you would. I knew we would be so good together."

"Yes, Edward," I hissed, and I gripped his shoulders, reveling in the closeness, yet wanting him closer.

"Such a good girl, so beautiful," Carlisle continued to murmur over our moans and pants. "So perfect, can't wait to see you come for us."

He wasn't going to wait long, I realized. Edward continued to move in me, and Carlisle continued to stare reverently, as I felt the fire in my belly building and my walls clenching around Edward.

"That's it darling," Carlisle encouraged. "Let go for us, give us what we want."

"Bella," Edward growled into my ear. "Give yourself to us completely. Show him how perfect you are when you come. Make me proud, baby."

I turned from Edward's face to catch a glance of Carlisle, whose smile was encouraging. My orgasm hit in full force then, every part of me wanting to give Edward anything he could ask for and more.

"Yes, baby, yes," Edward screamed as his own climax hit. He continued to move in me as white stars bloomed behind my eyes until finally, I was aware of his still weight on top of me. "My wonderful, beautiful girl," he whispered in my ear. "You won't regret it. We'll always give you exactly what you need, I promise."

My eyes fluttered closed as my heart warmed at his words. I didn't even make a move to cover myself when Edward got up, exposing my naked and spent body to Carlisle. It wasn't until I felt a cool damp cloth cleaning me between my legs that I opened my eyes to see the older man carefully washing me with a tender expression.

"You were wonderful, Bella," he whispered before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"Don't be nervous," Bella said.

I looked away from the window to give her a disapproving glare. Of course, I wasn't able to keep my expression stern for long, because the sight of my beautiful girlfriend always made me smile.

Even when she was being a smartass by throwing my own words back at me.

"I'm not nervous," I insisted, then realized my hands were still pulling at my hair. I could only imagine the mess on top of my head right now. Thankfully, Bella found my unruly locks sexy.

As if to prove the truth of my thought, she stood in front of me and started running her own hands through my hair, massaging my scalp with the tips of her fingers. I closed my eyes, allowing the sensation to ease some of the tension I was feeling.

"You won't hurt me," she stated, calm and sure.

Internally, I thought that she couldn't know that, but I wasn't going to admit my doubts aloud to her. Not that staying silent accomplished anything, since she clearly knew what was bothering me.

I had never stood a chance when it came to Bella. I smiled, remembering the first time she had caught my eye. Our college Shakespeare class was studying Othello, and the professor had asked Bella to read as Iago. I would never forget hearing the sweet, shy brunette boldly deliver the lines _"That cuckold lives in bliss."_

I had asked her for coffee that day, and the rest was history. I had considered having a vanilla relationship with her, but I knew that I would always feel like I was holding a part of myself back, and that would be basing our relationship on a lie. So, I took the time to get to know her, and I became more and more certain that she would fit into both Carlisle's life and mine. The final piece of the puzzle made the perfect picture when I did a little harmless spying in her browser history.

Since the first time the three of us had been together, it had been fireworks. Being with Bella made me fully realize what Carlisle and Esme had for the first time. It wasn't that Esme, and I didn't love each other, or that Carlisle and Bella didn't have a deep connection. There was just more when you were with your true lover, even if you were sharing her.

Of course, Bella was less experienced than Esme. Even though she was inclined to our less than conventional style of relationships, there was a learning curve to overcome. I was very careful before she and I made love for the first time. And, it was several more months before Carlisle had her himself, rather than watching us. She had been so nervous, I wasn't sure if she'd manage to orgasm, but he and I had been patient to give her the necessary encouragement to let go and come on my uncle's cock as I watched.

We always gave our Bella what she needed. She was eager to try new things, keeping us on our toes. She was also naturally talented at so many erotic skills, and her writing never failed to turn me on.

It had been a story that she wrote that led us to tonight. I had never taken a woman in the ass before, even though I had been in Esme's pussy while Carlisle took her from behind. Bella had never had anyone take her that way, even solo. It would be a new experience for both of us.

So, yeah, part of me was a little anxious about making it good for her. Meanwhile, a fairly large, hard, and throbbing part of me didn't want to wait another second.

She was wearing the same blue dress she'd had on the first time Carlisle and I had made love to her. I still thought of it that way each time the three of us shared any sexual experience, regardless of who participated in the physical penetration. So, I knew that Bella was right; I wouldn't hurt her because the love we shared made that impossible.

But, I really wanted her to enjoy it, and that wasn't always the case for a woman, especially the first time. I pushed this doubt aside, reminding myself that we'd been getting her ready to accept me into her tiny hole for weeks now. All that was left was the night, and I needed to be sure of myself in order for it to be good for all of us.

"Let's not keep Carlisle waiting any longer," I said, taking her hand in mine. She smiled at the familiar gesture as I kissed her knuckles before we walked out of the bedroom that she and I shared toward the living room, another reminder of that very special night we'd started our relationship.

He had been busy making the room more suitable for the seduction our beauty deserved. It had been necessary to be subtle before. If I'd known then what I know now, I'd have made the room look just like this the night we first made love to Bella. Candles were lit all along the windowsills and on the fireplace mantle. Her favorite composer was playing over the surround sound, and the couch was covered in blue silk, her favorite color.

"Carlisle," she whispered as her fingers tightened around mine. "It's perfect."

"No, my dearest girl," he replied, as he lit the last candle and then shook a match to extinguish it. He turned to look at her and grinned. I could practically see the memories flicker in his eyes as his gaze moved over her curves. "You are perfect. It's you that makes any of this more than window dressing."

Bella bit her lip and looked shyly down at the floor. I rubbed my hand up and down her thigh, encouraging her and calming myself. Carlisle caught my eye, and I nodded that we were ready.

"Edward had the pleasure of undressing you before that first time," he said, moving closer to her. "Would you let me have that honor tonight, gorgeous?"

Bella nodded, and I took a half step back as his fingers worked the knot at her waist. Carlisle kissed Bella deeply as he slid the fabric away. I took the opportunity to remove my own clothing while he moved his lips over her skin from her neck, down her chest, to her belly and then kneeled before her, kissing her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

"I'll never get tired of that beautiful blush," I said, completely unconscious of speaking the thought aloud.

"Our beautiful Bella," Carlisle stated in agreement. "You're going to make us so proud tonight, baby. You're going to be perfect."

I moaned in agreement, as I continued to get her body ready for us. Her pussy was already plenty wet, but I would need more to lubricate her back entrance. I inserted a finger into her cunt as I slid her panties down with my other hand. She groaned, and I placed my mouth over her clit, working it with my tongue as I slid my hand toward her backside, spreading the moisture she was giving me.

Meanwhile, Carlisle had moved to stand behind her and was massaging her bare breasts while he kissed along her neck and nibbled her earlobe. I could make out every other word as he whispered to her how much she pleased us, and how he couldn't wait to feel her come around his cock while she gave her ass to me.

My nerves were behind me, but I was no less eager. There was only one thing I needed before we made love to our angel together.

"Baby girl," I growled, getting to my feet. Bella looked at me expectantly, and I made a show of licking my fingers before returning them to her pussy. "I need to see you come, darling," I said. "I won't be able to see all of your face when you give us your orgasm with me behind you."

I circled her clit with my thumb while moving my first two fingers in and out of her. Between us, my cock was bobbing in frustration, but I willed the monster to be patient. "Come on my fingers, Bella," I demanded. "Show me how good I make you feel and how much you want us."

Carlisle pinched her nipple as I made this command and Bella's head fell back onto his shoulder as she screamed my name. My heart swelled with pride at the sight and sound. Even when I was sharing her, she was all mine.

I scooped her up in my arms as her legs gave out beneath her and then carried her to the couch. I laid her down with just enough room to slide behind her, now fingering her asshole, gentler than I had been with her pussy. Everything was as it should be, there was plenty of natural lubricant to help me, and I was more than ready.

The cushions shifted beneath us as Carlisle positioned himself on her other side. He handed me an opened condom, and I slid it on. Bella had started birth control early in our relationship, but we had agreed to this detail tonight to help control the mess. Plus, Carlisle suggested it may help my control, which would probably be challenged by the tighter experience than I was used to.

"Tell me what you need, baby girl," I whispered in her ear, pushing her hair back over her shoulder so that it tickled my chest.

"I need you, Edward," she said. "I need you to take me and make me yours, to give me to Carlisle because my body belongs to you."

"Fuck," I growled as I slid my cock between her cheeks. Her body resisted, but I massaged her clit as I continued to push until I was fully inside her. Carlisle watched us, his eyes dark with lust.

"What a good girl," he cooed. "Take his cock, baby. You've got such a perfect ass, even more perfect now."

"God, yes," I growled, and I bit her shoulder to keep from coming at the sensations her clenching muscles were causing. "Now, Carlisle," I growled at him.

He slid in smoothly and began to move. It was a welcome distraction feeling him as I pushed in and out myself. Bella's chest and back expanded with each breath as she began to moan and pant. I felt her hands reach around to grasp my ass.

"Are you trying to tell me you want more, baby," I said. "Are you getting greedy for more cock? Aren't we enough for you like this?"

"Yes, Edward," she panted. "So full. So good. Please, yes."

She trailed off into vague sounds of pleasure as we moved in tandem at an increased pace. I could feel my stomach muscles tensing up and just hoped that she was as close as she seemed to be.

"Do you want me to come in your sweet ass, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, please, Edward. I love you."

Those words were my undoing. My orgasm ripped through me with a force that made me feel as if I would never be able to put the pieces of myself back together. The room went black, and when I started to stir again, I was surprised to find myself alone on the couch.

A soft giggle made me look around. Bella was sitting on the opposite side of the room, wrapped in a heavy terrycloth robe.

"What happened?" I mumbled, completely disoriented.

"Before or after you fell asleep?" she questioned.

I managed to sit up and smirk at her. I had never seen her look so sated, and that was saying quite a lot. "I'm pretty sure I remember what happened before I fell asleep. I'm sorry I passed out on you."

"Don't be," she said with a smile. "I actually took it as a compliment. You've never done that before, so I took you passing out as a sign that it was good for you."

I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It was incredible for me," I said. "The more important question was how it was for you. Was it everything you were expecting?"

She nodded, and I grinned into her shoulder.

"What about you," she asked twisting a bit to look in my face. "Was it what you were expecting? You probably had a better idea of what it could be."

The night played back in my head, and I sighed in contentment at the knowledge I'd succeeded in giving my girl what she wanted. That she was still here in my arms and still willing to share her body and heart with the man who had taught me to please her.

"You're everything I'd been looking for, Bella," I told her.

"And you're everything I need, Edward," she replied.

I smiled as my heart filled with love for this girl. Not many people would have understood just how true our words were to each other. I'd finally learned what Esme had tried to teach me.

The fact that another person was part of our love would make some think that what we had was less than complete and perfect. But, Bella and I were everything to each other.

Sometimes, sharing with those you love makes what you have, so much better.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave the author some love in a review! And please remember this is an anonymous contest, so don't reveal the author's name!**


End file.
